


A Chance Encounter

by TempestisMaris



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eating the eye candy, other canon characters mentioned - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestisMaris/pseuds/TempestisMaris
Summary: A woman on the run from the Ends meets a man who protects her on her way to safety.Set some time after Chapter 77.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou (Drifters)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: My self-indulgent attempt at getting Hijikata laid.

Roxanna stumbled through the woods, her coat and scarf catching at branches and thorns.

She heard horses in the distance. Their riders — the monsters from the North – were searching for refugees, determined to hunt them down and kill every last of them.

She stopped, catching her breath, listening. Her heartbeat, loud in her ears, almost drowned out the noises of the hooves, but they grew quieter as the distance grew.

She had found no sign of the other refugees. They did have enough warning, originally, but starving humans were no match for the speed of horses and dragons and what else the army of the Black King encompassed. She hoped they hadn’t been found - was she even close enough to them any more? Had they already been found? Had they managed to flee? She took off blindly, just like the others, after they were discovered by a group of centaurs. She ran into the woods, through thickets and they hadn’t followed her – as far as she knew. But the others? Some had been cut down, she had seen it. But maybe, maybe, some others survived.

She swallowed, clutching her bag with the few things she still had left – some of her medical equipment, a small knife. She had no time to grab more when they evacuated.

Shouts, in the distance. From where she came?

She hoped it wasn't monsters. A futile hope, to be fair. Surely there were no other humans aside from her. But, maybe, just maybe, she was south enough to meet up with the Drifter’s Army.

She waited for a minute to catch her breath, glancing around, before she jumped up and continued. She came across a small creek and as she crossed it, she slipped and fell to her knees, drenching her dress and coat, but her bag stayed dry, luckily enough. On the other side of the creek, she climbed up a small hill and stumbled on. She had no idea where she was, she had no idea if she even fled into to right direction—for all she knew she could be running directly into the arms of the Ends. Then the woods gave way and she stepped onto a road. In better times, travellers and merchants would be using it, but now it was deserted. She stopped, insecure whether or not she should retreat into the thicket -

Hooves.

She dove back into the woods, scrambling to hide behind a tree. She pulled out her small knife and clutched it in her hand. It would not help her – she knew that. But she didn’t want to go down without a fight.

The horses stopped.

She could hear voices, and she looked around the tree.

Her heart stopped and she clutched her throat.

_Her scarf._

It must have been caught on one of the branches when she fled back into the thicket and now one of the monsters held it, gesturing. The other two dismounted and entered the bushes with their swords drawn.

She won’t go down without a fight, she swore to herself. She pulled her knife out of her back and braced herself.

There were screams in the distance, Roxanna dimly registered, and she could not tell whether they were human or monster. One of the monsters stopped right next to the tree she hid behind, turning and calling out to its comrades in a language she could not understand

Roxanna breathed in deep and pounced.

Her knife slipped in between the helmet and the neck guard, digging into the neck. Blood sprayed, drenching her sleeves. The monster would die, yes, but it was not the quiet death she hoped it would have. It backhanded her, and she stumbled to the ground. Her back slammed into the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Its comrade heard the dying shout of the monster she killed, closing in to investigate and then to kill her.

She was as good as dead.

Then the first monster, the one who sent the other two in the thicket shouted in surprise, its screams suddenly stopping. The last monster turned and ran up the hill. Evidently, Roxanna was no longer on its mind.

She stumbled to her feet, grabbed her knife and made a run for it.

She didn't get far, a black shadow burst out of the bushes lining the street, hauling her onto the road. She would have sunken to the ground, if the man's—and it was a human, she noticed with relief - grip on her arm hadn't steadied her.

She looked up.

He was handsome, with wavy black hair that hung into his face and light grey eyes, dressed in black, a long coat billowing around him. His white gloves were stained in red, and in his right he held a long, narrow sword with blood dripping from the blade. They stared at each other for a moment, without moving. He had grabbed her right hand, the one with the knife, to keep her from stabbing him.

He was the first to break the silence. "Head south." He had a deep voice, slightly hoarse. A beautiful voice, she thought. “Stay off the roads and move quickly."

"I don't know where south is. Not to mention that my friends-"

"Are probably dead." He cut her off. "The woods are full of the Black King's soldiers. Do the smart thing and flee."

"Alone? Without protection?" She pulled her arm free, even though the touch of his hand felt good and comforting. She wanted him to keep touching her.

_What was she thinking? They had no time for this now._

"It looks to me like you can handle yourself." He gestured towards her hand with her knife. "Now go."

"What about you?" Roxanna held onto his free arm. _Might as well…_ She didn’t want to lose a friendly – well, sort of - face and someone who could defend them both. "You cannot hope to make a stand on your own, not to mention that the Drifters need soldiers!"

Why was he looking like that?

"I will not join this fool’s army if I can help it." He hissed.

"At least take me further south! Please!" She ignored his remark. Her fingers dug into his arm. She could feel the hard muscles underneath her fingers. Damn, he had muscles. She started wondering how he looked without his clothes. “I’m a doctor, I can help you. I can treat your wounds.” _Subtle, Roxanna, real subtle._ And why did her libido kick into overdrive like that with that man? She admitted to herself he was handsome, and she always had a taste for the strong, taciturn type…

 _Focus._ He looked at her, looking her up and down, clearly not sure what to say. His eyes, just for a moment, glanced down to her chest.

Before he could answer, there was a roar in the distance. He cursed under his breath, dragging her alongside him. "Get on the horse. We’ll need to get somewhere safer."

He lifted her on the back of the horse, before mounting the horse himself. He wrapped one of his arms around her, as he jogged the horse into a canter

They rode in silence, his arm with which he held the reigns secured her in front of him, the other ready to draw his sword when necessary. And damn, if she couldn’t appreciate the solid wall of muscle behind her even in the situation she found herself in. She rode in front of a stranger that was not from her world – that she had figured out – and she could only think about how she wanted him to hold her down and fuck her. Or, even better – him beneath her, writhing, groaning in that beautiful voice of his and her riding him hard.

They weaved their way through the trees, the road left behind a while ago.

It was an uncomfortable silence, Roxanna thought. She bit her lip, fidgeted around. Finally, she asked, “What’s your name?”

“Hijikata.” He simply said.

She waited for him to say more, but he didn’t. She turned her head, and his face did not give more answers as well. “My name’s Roxanna.”

“Roxanna,” he said and she suddenly wished for him to say it more times. His voice was deep, it made her inner walls clench, and she leaned back to press against him. He didn’t move, except changing his grip. And he felt so warm.

It had been a long time since she was last with a man. Of course, he was a stranger to her and she had no idea if he was even interested. She was attracted to him, she would not deny it.

He was handsome, with his piercing, light grey eyes, and his large frame. He dwarfed her and she could only imagine how it would feel having him atop of her. She felt herself getting wet imagining it.

“You said you were a doctor?” He said suddenly, pulling her out of her daydream.

“Yes.” Her voice faltered for a moment when he shifted, she swallowed and started again. “Yes. I am. Are you injured?”

“Scratches, mostly.” He moved around again, shifting his weight in the saddle. She didn’t complain though – he pulled her closer while doing so. “Nothing too bad.”

“We can stop and I can patch you up?” _Maybe get you out of your clothes, so I can take a closer look._

“No need.” He rubbed her hand.

“No, really, I don’t mind.”

“No, just...” He shook his head. “Forget it.”

“What’s wrong?” She turned as much as she could, looking into his face. “Are you alright?”

He paused. Then he finally said: “Later. When we are less exposed.”

Little did he knew she wanted to be exposed. She felt herself growing wet, pressing her legs together.

“Ease up. You won’t fall.” He pulled her closer still.

_That… went better than expected._

“Hijikata, is that your only name?” She asked, mostly to keep him talking.

“Toshizou. Hijikata Toshizou.”

“What do you want me to call you?”

“Hijikata’s fine.” He shrugged.

“You really don’t like talking too much, do you?”

“No.”

“Want me to stop talking?”

“You can keep talking.”

He felt good, with the way he held her. It had been too long that she fantasized about a man this much. She decided to keep talking, just to fill the silence.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

At dusk, they stopped at an empty farmhouse. Hijikata dismounted and searched the house and its surroundings for enemies.

The object of her desire emerged from the small house"The house looks abandoned." He helped her from the horse’s back with his hands on her hips.

"Thank you." She took advantage of the closeness to squeeze his shoulders. "I'll go start a fire."

"There is some food that was left behind. I’ll take care of the horse." He led his horse away into the barn, and she entered the home.

The owners must have fled in a hurry, the furniture and belongings in a disarray and Roxanna felt almost voyeuristic gathering and setting their belongings aside. A table with two banks on each side stood close to the fireplace, some, thankfully clean, dishes and a pot still on the table. Roxanna placed her bag on one of the banks and lit a small fire in the hearth with the available dry wood. She wiped her hands on her dress after the fire burned and stood. She looked through the pantry – not much was found, as she suspected. Orte’s extortion of resources even required farmers as poor and small as this one to give food up. But she could cook with what she had – some ham, some oats, some potatoes and other vegetables, some herbs.

“Hijikata Toshizou” She had no idea why she suddenly felt like she had to say his name out loud. It sounded foreign, yes, but she loved how it sounded. She hoped that she would get the chance to say it during sex.

It had been far too long since she last slept with a man. The door to the hut opened. Hijikata entered, carrying a bucket filled with water. "There is a small creek running behind the house." He explained. "If you want to clean up."

“That sounds good.” Roxanna brushed her fingers across her dress. She might be able to salvage it. "Do you want to wash up as well?"

“You first.” He set the bucket down.

“You could wash my back? Or I could wash yours?” She smiled up to him. _Very direct, but maybe he needs a more forceful hint than most. Some men were like that._

“No, I’ll wait for you to clean up.” He sat down on one of the benches, leaning with his elbows on his knees.

“Should I check on your wounds? Before I go to wash up.”

He shoved one of his sleeves up and showed a scratch to her. It was neither deep nor long but she still made a point of checking on it.

“Like I said, just a scratch.” He brushed his hand over her cheek in a surprisingly soft gesture. “Happy? You should go washing up.”

“I have nothing clean to wear.” _Take the hint. Please._

Hijikata shrugged out of his overcoat, unbuttoned the jacket and handed the jacket to her. “That should cover you up. I’ll lock around here, maybe I’ll find a dress or something like that.”

She blushed and grabbed the heavy jacket. "Thank you."

She hurried out, clutching his jacket tightly. _Why didn’t he take the hint? I thought I made it clear._

The creek ran behind the house and she noticed the window next to the pantry. She undressed and hung her clothes over a rock, Hijikata's jacket over a branch. She stepped into the stream, hissing as the cold water hit her skin. Lacking soap or anything to clean her skin with, she rubbed dirt and blood off her skin as good as she could. She hesitated, before dunking her whole head underwater, scrubbing her red locks as good as she could, and brushing it out with her fingers. She finished up, wrapped herself in the far too big jacket and closed some of the buttons. The jacket covered her upper thighs, falling almost to her knees, and the sleeves were far too long and she had to shove them up.

She washed her dress and shift as good as she could. _I should have looked in the house if there was any soap._

She walked back to the house, with her wet but cleaner clothes under one arm.

Hijikata looked up from the fire he was tending. His eyes wandered over her body—she was sure of it – and she hung her dress over one of the benches, spreading the fabric out so it could dry. Maybe exaggerating her bending over was a bit overdone.

"I'll go wash up a bit." He pulled her closer to the fire and closed the coat a bit more for her. His eyes wandered down, she saw it. "I didn't find much in the way of clothing except some clean clean blankets if you can repurpose those somehow. Stay close to the fire, so you don’t get too cold."

"I'll try." She beamed at him. “I washed most of the dirt out, and I’ll spread the blankets out so we have somewhere to sleep.”

A faint smile crossed his face, replacing his standard frown for a moment. It made his face light up, and he looked more relaxed and approachable.

“I’m going to cook something with what I found in the pantry.”

“Sounds good.” He brushed his hand across her arm, whether it was a conscious gesture or not she could not tell but it left her wanting for more. “Looking forward to it.” He left the house, his swords still at his hip.

_Always battle-ready._

She surveyed the blankets he found before setting them aside. She would get dinner started, and then try to get sort of a bed together for them. She stepped towards the pantry to grab some food so she could start cooking. A glance out of the window towards the creek made her stop in her tracks.

Hijikata had removed his vest and his shirt. From the way he was moving, she already knew that he was strong, but seeing visual proof of this was something else entirely. He had well-defined muscles rippling beneath his skin, some scars marring his upper body—one round scar sitting over his stomach, another stretching across his shoulder, yet another over his left arm. He hesitated in his movements—did he feel her stare? Did she make any noise that gave her away? She hid beside the window, peeking around the corner. No, he just removed his sword belt, before reaching for his trousers.

Roxanna' ripped her eyes away from his body. Ogling someone with their permission was something, but she shouldn’t… Not like that. He wouldn’t do the same with her. She scrambled off to the pantry, gathered some food to cook some sort of dinner for the two of them. On the trip back she couldn’t resist sneaking another look out of the window. He had removed his pants now and she was treated to the view of his bare ass and back as he waded deeper into the water.

She returned to the fire, sat on a bench and started cutting the vegetables and ham. _He was well equipped_.

She really shouldn’t have peeped.

He came in when she busied herself stirring the vegetables and ham into something vaguely resembling stew. "Do we need more water?"

"Another bucket would be good, I think." She bit her lip, glancing over to him, imagining him naked once again.

He nodded, looking over her shoulder, some drops falling from his wet hair.

“Dinner will take a while.” She told him.

“I see.” His hand brushed across her shoulder and she leaned into the touch, reaching for his hand and wrapped her hands around it. His long fingers, now no longer covered by gloves, felt rough against her own. He stopped and pulled away, in a sudden movement.

“Roxanna” he began. “I… You don’t have to offer yourself up just so I keep protecting you.”

She froze. _What?_

“I won’t force myself on you. I’ll get you to the nearest settlement and you don’t have to do anything.” He laid a hand on her shoulder. “You’re safe with me.”

“That...” She stared up at him. _No, this was going wrong._ “I- No. I didn’t- ”

“I’m serious. I am far from being a good man, but there are lows not even I will sink to. Taking advantage of you-”

“I didn’t flirt with you because you saved me.”

He starred at her. His flabbergasted face was almost comical.

“I really wanted to sleep with you. Not because you saved me or because you keep me safe, but just because I wanted you. Well, maybe a bit because you saved me.” She brushed her hair out of her face. “You are attractive and strong, and I want to share my bed with you?”

He sat down next to her. Their legs touched each other, and she pressed up immediately against him and looked up to him.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked again.

Instead of a verbal answer, she gave him a small peck on his cheek. Her hand went through his hair, which felt soft to her touch. She lingered there, waiting for him to make a move.

“Dinner first.” He pushed her away very gently. “I haven’t eaten all day and you surely must be hungry as well.”

She peppered his neck with kisses instead, nipping at the skin.

“Not that kind of hungry, I’m serious.” He rubbed her side, his fingers not yet wandering too far up or down.

"Then hand me the bowls. " She sighed. He probably wouldn’t be dissuaded from dinner. "It isn't as done as I would like it to be, but if you’re hungry..."

They ate in amiable silence, his swords set aside but still in reach. Again and again, she searched for body contact, her legs always brushing his. If he was annoyed by it he didn’t say anything about it and he took his time eating, showing patience that she couldn’t believe he had.

It was an exercise in frustration and Roxanna had no idea how long she could keep going without ripping his clothes off and throwing him to the ground.

After dinner, she spread out some blankets in front of the fireplace. It had something almost domestic – if she didn’t suspect that he intended to drag it out to give her enough chances to chicken out of sleeping with. He had his back turned to her, sorting out some of the things the found in the cupboards, and she wanted to feel his hair again between her fingers.

She opened his jacket she wore, pushed it off her shoulders, folded it and placed it on one of the benches.

“The night is going to be cold, we should -” He turned and stopped.

She crossed her arms under her breasts. She began to grin as she saw his face, how his eyes wandered over her body, from her face down to her breasts, her waist and hips and then back up to her face.

“You look… lovely.” He said.

“Is that the only thing you’re going to say?” She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, wrapping her hands around his neck. She could feel the warmth beneath the fabric."I told you, you are not obliged in any way to sleep with me for my protection."

“And I told you I am not sleeping with you for your protection but because I want to sleep with you because you are a handsome man with an intriguing personality.” She pressed her breasts against his chest. “Even if that personality is mostly silence and insisting on being a gentleman.”

“You make the latter part sound like an insult.” He lifted his hands – finally - placing them on her hips.

“It gets in the way of what I want.” She brushed her lips across his neck, teasingly.

His hands moved over her hips, up to her lower back before pulling her closer, with his hardness pressing against her. His grip was far from gentle, but she wouldn't have it any other way. It fit him, she decided, like the warrior he was.

Her hands ghosted over his clothed arms, feeling the muscles underneath. "Take it off?"

"Roxanna, are you sure?" His hands left her lower back and cupped her face. “Do you really want me?”

“Do you need even more of an invitation?” Wrestling him to the ground was sounding better by the minute.

He gently kissed her temple. Then he eased her hands off him, stepped away and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands slipped underneath the shirt, tracing the lines of his abs and softly caressing the scars she could reach.

He groaned softly, his hand jerking at the fabric and pushing his shirt off his shoulders before pulling at his pants. And finally, she could see from close up what she admired from afar earlier this evening.

She ran her fingers across his lower stomach, in small circles and then finally wrapping her fingers around his half-hard penis. His whole body shuddered, and he groaned very softly. Hijikata pulled her hands away, turning her around and hauling her against his chest, holding her in a death grip pressed against his chest.

“Slow down,” he breathed into her ear. “Slow down. I want to enjoy this. I want you to enjoy this.”

She rubbed her ass against him, pressing herself against him. “I’ve waited long enough.”

He let go of her, and she turned around to kiss him. “Blankets,” he whispered against her lips. Together they sunk on the blankets, his arms holding her upright before pressing her down into the blankets.

She whimpered, as his large, rough hands teased her breasts, rubbing them and paying special attention to her nipples until they were hard like pebbles. He nipped gently at her neck, peppering kisses alongside her jawline.

“I want to enjoy you.” He whispered, before adding with just a bit of amusement in his voice. “If you’re so willing.”

Any retort she would have given melted away in the instance he slipped his fingers between her legs. He touched her lower lips, not yet entering her with his fingers. She squirmed against his grip. He bit down on her shoulder, arousal throbbed through her body and she wished he would just hurry up and at least get his fingers into her.

She pulled him into her embrace, smashing her lips against his in a hurried kiss. He tasted good, his lips parting willingly for her tongue. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, his other hand digging into her air. He pushed her legs apart, towering over her as he kneeled between her legs. She spread them willingly farther, a non-verbal invitation for him to take advantage of her.

He continued to lazily drag his fingertips over her lower lips, alongside them, not even slipping in between them or touching her pulsing clit. It was not an issue of her not being ready, no—she could feel her juices dripping out of her. Her lips were coated in them, as must be his fingers by now. She squirmed a bit more, hoping to entice him to move inside of her but he removed his hand entirely, instead laying his hands on her hip.

"Get those fingers inside me." She spread her legs a bit more, lifting her hips, but his grip hardened and he pressed her into the blankets. “I need you, please. I want more.”

"No. Not yet," There was just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Please." Roxanna closed her eyes. "I want to..."

"I told you that I will take my time." One of his hands trailed down, adjusting her legs to his liking, before running them up the back of her leg again. He rubbed her ass, squeezing it, before leaning over.

Roxanna squirmed under him. "Please, Hijikata! I want you."

He grinned, as he slowly touched her, trailing his fingers across her lower stomach. It was a nice look on his face, softening the lines in his face and made him look more like a mischievous lover instead of a lethal warrior. “How long did you want it?”

“Since we started riding. The horse I mean.” Roxanna starred at him, how he trailed his fingers across her skin.

“So it wasn’t just my imagination that you ground back against me.” He slipped his fingers between her lips, spreading the wetness around.

Roxanna’s head fell back as he dipped his fingers into her, and when he pulled his fingers back out of her she whimpered.

“Have you been wet since then?”

“Yes.” She breathed out, shaking. His slow motions drove her insane and they were not enough.“I have no idea what it is but I wanted to be fucked by you since I laid eyes on you.”

“Not fucking me?” He pressed his lips against her thighs. “Particular choice of words.”

A rather large other part wanted to spread her legs, lie back and let him take advantage of her as much and however he liked. Her inner muscles clenched.

"Roxanna?" He nipped her thighs.

She swallowed. " I want to be fucked by you. I don’t want you to hold back while you use me for your pleasure."

“And what about your pleasure?” His fingers softly rubbed across her entrance, not yet entering her, and a breathy moan escaped her.

“I’m sure you are going to please me just by fucking me.” She breathed in shakily. “Like a gentleman like you would leave me without letting me cum.”

There was the adorable grin again. “You flatter me.” He dipped his fingertips into her, before pulling out again. She mewled, lifting her hips higher.

“Please.” She begged. “Fuck me. I want to come around your cock.”

His fingers slipped into her, rubbing the inner wall and she cried out. He changed between entering her vagina and massaging her clit, again and again. The pleasure built, and she quivered, her breathing becoming ragged. Her legs jerked as he pushed them deeper, twisting and dragging them as he pulled out.

He movedand pressed his mouth against her cunt.

Her hands flew down, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. One of his hands grabbed one of her legs, fingers digging into her skin. He licked and sucked at her clit, his fingers sinking into her vagina again. His fingers curled and she moaned, her fingers digging into his scalp. He continued to map her entrance, rubbing against her inner walls, finding every single spot that made her squirm and whimper in need. He added a third digit in his onslaught, stretching her a bit more.

_I’m so close…_

“Toshizou...” His first name escaped her. “More please.”

He slowed down.

Her fingers clawed at his hair, pulling him closer. “Please, Toshizou, fuck, please, hurry up, I want to cum for you.”

He didn’t answer – too busy sucking at her clit – and he kept pressing into her and pulling out. He buried his fingers in her deeply, before crocking his fingers and rubbing that one spot that made her scream – and she came, her walls spasming around his fingers.

His fingers left her entrance and were pushed quickly into her mouth, silencing her cries. Roxanna took the unspoken command, sucking them clean, chasing them as he pulled them out of her mouth. She licked her lips, tasting the sour essence of her and starred up at Toshizou, reaching for him.

Hijikata pushed her gently back on the ground again, settling between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and her arms around his neck. He leaned over her, looked at her with affection, before he leaned down and kissed her.

Not a love bite, not a quick kiss - but a deep kiss on her lips and he melted against her, and she against him.

She pulled him closer and he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her. His skin felt hot against her.

They kissed before, deeply and with passion, but somehow it felt a lot more intimate. Not even when he broke away, adjusting their bodies and slide his hot length into her did it change her perception.

His whole body shuddered when he bottomed out, coming to rest inside her. He was large, throbbing, and she groaned as he moved slightly. He was by far the largest she ever took, and he felt amazing, filling her up.

Roxanna pulled him into a kiss again, ground her hips against him, and he started moving.

He was far from gentle, even with the preparation she received it hurt slightly when he moved too harshly. He went slow, with force behind it, and she moaned. She forced herself to open her eyes and it was a sight to see – Hijikata, no, Toshizou, sweaty, his hair sticking to his skin. He looked down on her, his grey eyes focused on her face, she realized with a rush.

She pulled him down and kissed him, her hands entangled in his hair. They came up for air, and she carefully nipped at his neck. He groaned, capturing her lips against.

Whatever patience he had left had evaporated and his hips snapped forward in brutal thrusts and she clawed at his back, whimpers and cries of lust escaping her. He slowed down, brushing his nose over her cheek and she pulled him in for another kiss. He snuck a hand between their bodies, pressing against her overly sensitive clit.

Roxanna bit him into the shoulder, her nails digging into his back. She never had been vocal during sex, but Hijikata - _Toshizou_ tore the noises out of her, seemingly without any problems. He grunted, kissing her harshly, before continuing to fuck her, his face above her. He showed an almost pained focus when he ground deeper into her, before stopping and staying like that for a moment. His breaths were ragged and she rubbed his back in an effort to ease the hard muscles.

“Mind if I change it up?” He breathed in deeply. “Position I mean.”

She nodded, digging her fingers into his hair.

He pulled out, hiked one of her legs over his shoulder with an impatient grunt, and used their new position to drive deeper into her, keeping his fingers pressed against her clit. The short snaps of his hips, the shudders travelling through the muscles beneath her fingers told her all she needed to know. _He was close_.

She pulled his head closer to her, kissing him, one of her hands travelling between their bodies and meeting his own at her clit.

"Focus on yourself." She finally breathed out when he stilled for a moment. "Take what you need. I can finish...” He thrust harder into her and she dropped her head back, moaning. “I can finish myself."

His eyes, glazed over with lust, focused on her for a second before he nodded and pulled his hand away from her clit, instead settling it on her hip, holding her in position. With renewed vigour he drove back into her.

Roxanna clenched her walls around him as good as she could with his assault, rubbing the nub between her legs, occasionally brushing against his cock. When this happened, he shuddered, biting down on her shoulder and neck, sucking the skin. Finally, he buried himself as deep as he could, pumping his seed into her, and collapsed on top of her. He stayed like that, as she continued to play with herself until she came around him.

They remained like that for a while, after he lowered her leg from his shoulder to her relief, and which she wrapped around his hip. He laid on top of her, still buried inside of her, and Roxanna caressed his back, his neck, his head in the afterglow. He sighed, and leaned into her touches. He pulled out much to her chagrin, their combined juices sticking to them and he rolled on his back next to her. Roxanna immediately cuddled up to him, burying her face into his chest.

"Could you do that again?" He muttered. He sounded exhausted and satisfied. "Rubbing my neck?"

She happily obliged, trailing her fingers across the skin and muscles, rubbing small circles.

"Hopefully I didn't hurt you too much." His fingers traced her shoulders, the love bites he left while fucking her. "It's been a while for me."

"No wonder you were so rough." She pressed herself closer to him and he shifted to take her in his arms and hold her closer.

"No, that's just the way I like it. And I would have loved to last longer for you." He brushed his lips over her shoulder, a soothing gesture.

_Last longer? If that was him after a dry spell then she really wanted to have him on the regular._

"No 'I lost control because you were so beautiful' or 'I couldn't hold back'?" Roxanna raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid excuses for stupid men." He leaned his head against hers, relaxing under her soft massage.

They laid in silence, limbs entangled, blankets haphazardly thrown across them, until Roxanna moved her hand down his body. He looked up, studying her and watching her actions.

Her hand coiled loosely around his dick, caressing his balls before gently pumping his shaft. He hissed, sitting up and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I think I want some more."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about Hijikata: Apparently he was quite the ladies' man. Really got around to knowing a lot of them.
> 
> Roxanna being so lustful for him is probably overdone as fuck, but I wanted to make it clear that she is not fucking him solely because he saved her.


End file.
